Twilight Challenge
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Another one of those random song challenges. 10 songs, 10 shorts, all about twilight.


**A/N: Another one of those 10 songs challenges. I'm doing this one for Twilight.**

Aaron's Party by Aaron Carter.

Emmett wanted to have a party at the Cullens' House. He convinced Carlisle and Esme to go to Isle Esme for a weekend. He invited all of the kids from Forks High, upsetting many of his brothers and sisters. The party was wild, and many of the kids made a mess. Carlisle and Esme came back because they forgot something, in the middle of the party, and Emmett tried to get everyone out of the house, he didn't succeed, and was in big trouble.

The Way by Clay Aiken

At their wedding, Jasper thought that Alice was the most beautiful creature in existence, he does. He thought about the ways he loves her. He loves the way she smiles at him, the way that she teases him, and the way she knows what he wants to say when he can't find the words. Their love is like no other. They have a certain connection that is so different from the other Cullens'. There are so many ways that she shows him that she loves him.

Inconsolable by Backstreet Boys

Alice and Jasper's love was on the rocks, but staying together was not an option. Alice leaves quite often, but she comes back every time. Jasper is getting tired of it, and he can't tell her how he feels when she leaves. Jasper wants to stay together, but knows that it isn't working. Keeping the words inside is almost killing him. She is everything he ever wanted, but he can't find a way to keep her in his reach.

Ready by Cheri Magill

Bella is ready to be changed into a vampire. She is ready to see things in a way she has never seen them. She is ready t give up all doubts she had. She wants to start a new future, and is gaining ground on convincing Edward to change her. She is sure of what she wants and set on being a vampire. She wouldn't know for sure if she wasn't ready, and now being a vampire is everything she wants.

So Much for You by Ashley Tisdale

Rosalie is a dancer. Emmett is her boyfriend. Rosalie is willing to do anything for Emmett. She does so much for him. He makes her smile at times when she is nervous for a performance, or just not happy. Because of this she will give him anything he wants. She wants him to know that she loves him and will give him her world. The same goes for Emmett. He would do anything for her.

Back to Your Heart by Backstreet Boys

Alice broke up with Jasper, and he doesn't want to live without her. He blames everything that went wrong on himself. He wishes he knew how to find the way back to her heart. He wishes he knew what to say to her. Alice was his life, and he doesn't know what went wrong, but he will do anything to make it right. He would give her the world if he could. The rest of the Cullens are worried that they are going to loose him too. Alice left, but they are worried that he will go into a depression so deep that he will hurt himself. He is miserable. Jasper just stays in their old room, trying to get a hold of Alice.

I Survived You by Clay Aiken

Jasper escaped from Maria, and realizes how bad it was with her. Now that he is with the Cullens he sees the faults that he should have been able to see a long time ago. He survived living as her partner for all those years. He can't forget the time he spent with her though, For the longest time he thought that Maria cared for him, but when he realized that she didn't he was fast to leave. He has had too many bitter endings in his lifetime. Jasper has gotten a new beginning, with the Cullens, and Alice who have helped him through his hardest times in life.

Perfect in New York by Cheri Magill

Bella met Edward in New York, right before going back to Forks. The letters that Edward writes to her make Bella realize that he is perfect in New York, and that she may need to let him go to let him live his dreams, but she can't forget the thoughts she has of him. Edward tells Bella all of his dreams of being successful in New York. She can't keep wondering if he would be as perfect as he is in New York if he was to come to Washington like she wants him to be.

I Want to Know What Love Is by Keith Harkin of Celtic Thunder

Jasper is lost before he meets Alice. His life has been Heartache and Pain ever since birth. When he meets Alice he knows that Alice can show him what love really is. Jasper is amazed that love has finally found him. He has a chance to change his lonely life by going with Alice, and he wants Alice to show him what life can be like with love. Jasper has never felt real love, but he knows that Alice can give it to him.

Longing For by Ballas Hough Band

When Edward proposed to Bella he knew that she was what he had been longing for. Alice was sure that everything would be just fine. Edward wanted to be all that Bella ever wanted. He could never believe that she wanted to see him before she went to sleep. He doesn't want to look back. Now he is sure this is what he wants, and is ready to make a serious commitment. Edward is sure that he can give Bella all she needs to be happy. He wants to know that she really wants to be with him, and to be with him forever.


End file.
